New Year, New Beginnings
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby and her Husband adopted their little girl, Caty right before Christmas. Now Abby wants to Celebrate that New beginning for her family by ringing in the New Year in a BIG way. She wants her entire chosen family as well as her actual brothers there with them. Will she be able to bring everyone together for this special celebration, or will work get in the way?


**Hey Guys! This is a one-shot that just came to me last night when I was at work. It takes place not long after where Along the Broken Road leaves off. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

About a week before Christmas, Abby was watching ** _Christmas Vacation_** with her husband, Jesse. She was cuddling the sleeping form of their newly adopted three year old daughter,Caitlyn Ana Doreen Krakowsky, in her lap. Abby and Jesse had adopted Caty from Romania and brought her home just five days before. Now they were enjoying quality family time. During a commercial break in the movie, Abby turned to her husband and said,

"Babe, I want to do something special with the whole family for New Year's Eve this year. We have a daughter this year. It's a new beginning for all of us. I want to bring in the new year by celebrating our little blessing. Almost everyone has plans for Christmas, but they'll all be in town for New Year's Eve. The only thing that will keep us from celebrating is if the team gets a case. Could we have everyone over for New Year's?"

"Sounds great to me. You call them all and I'll do whatever you need me to do.", Jesse said. Abby grinned and kissed her husband. That was all she could do physically with Caty asleep in her arms.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou,Babe! This is going to be so awesome! It'll be the BEST New Year's Eve EVER!" Jesse chuckled and said,

"With you in charge, I'm sure it will be phenominal." Abby gave her signiture smirk, but before she could respond, the movie came back on. After it was over, Abby gently handed Caty to Jesse and stood. She reached out for Caty again and said,

"I'm just gonna put her into bed, and then I'll make the calls. It's not too late.", Jesse handed Caty over to his wife and said,

"Ok. I'll just go get a shower and after you make those calls, we can have some real alone time." Abby grinned.

"That's the best idea you've had all night.", she said, waggling her eyebrows at him. Then she carried her little one to her bedroom and put her in her little princess bed. She tucked her in and kissed her good night before quietly walking out and back to the living room. There she made the calls to her chosen family, and also to her brothers. Carol was also invited. Luca would already be in town as he was in town for Christmas, staying with Abby's biological brother, Kyle. He was still planning on staying until the second of January. That particular night, Kyle and Luca were having male bonding time so Jesse and Abby could have time with their little girl as a family. When Abby made the calls, everyone,including Gibbs, agreed to come. Abby really hoped no major cases came up that would affect the plans.

A week later, it was Christmas. Abby and Jesse might have gone a little overboard shopping for Caty. However, it WAS their daughter's first Christmas with them, not to mention her first Christmas in America. Abby was excited to have her brothers both there for Christmas. Also joining the family was Clayton Reeves. He had no family to spend Christmas with, so Abby made sure he wouldn't be alone for the Holiday. He also happened to be Caty's Godfather. Caty really enjoyed her first Christmas with her new family. Her uncle Clay bought her several books to read. She had him reading to her for about an hour. Her favorite was Repunzle. Abby helped Clay with the signing, since Caty was deaf. Kyle and Luca had gone in together and bought their new neice a mini air hockey table. She absolutely loved it. From her parents, There was a Pillow Pet Dream light in the shape of a unicorn, several short classic cartoon movies and a stickhorse unicorn. Santa's present was an american Girl Julie doll with some Julie books and some clothes. She got presents from the rest of the family who weren't there as well. Gibbs had made her a Doll bed for Christmas. From her Godmother, Aunt Ellie, Caty recieved a toy teaset that was Princess Sophia themed. Ducky got her a lapdesk with a kitty-cat wearing glasses on it. From the Palmers, she got art supplies. Kasie and Torres went in together and got the little girl an art table. There was a toy computer from the McGee's and a sled from the DiNozzo's. Auntie Carol had crocheted a blanket for the doll bed. Grandma Helene had had sewn a little mattress and pillow. Sister Rosita and the nuns had made a new quilt for Caty's bed. Caty was in 7th Heaven. Abby, Jesse, and Clay enjoyed watching her and were glad that the little one was having a wonderful first American Christmas.

Three days before New Year's eve and the big party, NCIS got a major High- profile case. It was all hands on deck. Abby was crushed that alot of her NCIS family might have to miss the celebration. Ziva tried to help her friend feel better.

"It will be alright Abby. The children and I will be there. Breena will bring Tori. I'm going to pick up Delilah and the twins as well. And you will have your brothers and Carol there. It will still be alot of fun." Abby sighed and said,

"I really just wanted to celebrate with everyone, Ziva. It's Caty's first New Year's eve, and she's the best thing that could have happened to us. It's a new beginning in a new year for us." Ziva squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly and replied,

"It will still be special. You'll see."

New Year's Eve afternoon, Caty found her mother making food and tapped her on the hip. Abby turned to face her daughter.

 _"_ _Mamma, what are you doing?"_ , Caty signed. Abby knelt down and signed back,

 _"_ _Tomorrow will start a whole new year. We are going to have a party tonight to celebrate the new year coming and new beginnings for our family. Since you came to live with me and Daddy, it's the beginning of a new life for all of us. We are celebrating that, too. Tonight we get to stay up really late and watch the ball come down to announce that it's next year."_ Caty looked confused,

 _"_ _But where will this year go? Why is it going away? What will happen to it?"_

 _"_ _Well, that's just the way it works, Caty-bug. God made it that way. The new year is a chance to start over. Try new things. Start trying to live better than before.",_ Abby tried to explain.

 _"_ _But where does the old year go?",_ Caty asked again. Abby thought for a moment and then said,

 _"_ _It goes into the New Year takes it's place in the present."_ Caty seemed to accept that answer, which was a relief to Abby.

 _"_ _Would you like to help Mamma decorate for the party?",_ Abby signed. Caty grinned and nodded enthusiastically. So mother and daughter finished making the food together and then headed to get the decorations and put them up around the house. A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang. Jesse answered it, and Breena and Tori walked in. Tori and Caty immediately ran off to play in Caty's room. Breena asked,

"Do you need any help, Abby?" Abby smiled at her friend.

"Sure. You could help me set all this food out." Breena nodded and picked up a platter and followed Abby to the dining room. A few minutes later, Kyle and Luca arrived. They watched the football game with Jesse, since they didn't appear to be needed for anything at the moment. Ziva and Delilah and their kids arrived. Abby told the kids where to find Caty and Tori and then She and the other Women headed in to the dining room to talk. Delilah updated the others.

"Things aren't moving very fast with this case. Tim doesn't think they'll be through in time to come to the party."

"Jimmy says it's pretty bad. He and Ducky had five bodies to work on. Kasie's pretty overwhelmed with the evidence.", Breena added. At that moment Carol arrived, so She was brought up to date on what was going on.

"So dealing with all that on New year's Eve? That's gotta suck."

"Well, we have been through this before. Unufortunately, evil does not take a holiday.", Ziva said. Abby sighed.

"True. But that doesn't mean we have to like it."

"Well, we can't do anything about it, so let's just make the best of it.", Carol said. The others had to admit she was right. Abby got up and called the kids in, and then asked Jesse to turn the game off. It was time to eat. After everyone had eaten their fill, Carol and Abby led the kids in some had sent over some Christmas Crackers which the kids all had a blast with, literally. Then the kids were all put down for naps in Caty's room so they would be ready for the countdown. The grownups continued to have fun and play games while the kids were asleep. Abby had reconciled herself to the fact that alot of her family wouldn't be there that night. She still was determined to have a good time. At about eleven o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be, at this time?", Luca asked. Jesse shrugged and went to answer the door. In walked Gibbs, followed by, Tony, McGee, Torres, Bishop, Reeves, Palmer, Ducky, and Kasie. Abby jumped up and squeeled.

"YAAAY! You guys made it!" Gibbs caught her in a hug as she threw herself into his arms. He chuckled as he replied,

"Yeah, Abbs. We solved the case. Just finished up the paperwork and came straight here."

"Hope you don't don't mind.", quipped Tony. Abby smacked his shoulder.

"Of course not! It's perfect now that you're here!" She hugged Tony and then McGee and then the others one by one.

"I'm So totally stoked that you guys got to come after all!" The noise woke up most of the kids. They all came out to see what the commotion was. Tori noticed the new people in the room first.

"Grandducky!", she cried and ran to hug him.

"Hello, Miss Victoria!", the ME said, hugging the little girl back. Then the kids all ran to Gibbs and then to their dads.

"Is Caty still asleep?", asked Abby. AJ DiNozzo nodded.

"I think so. I can go wake her up." Abby looked at her watch.

"I guess that's ok. But do it gently.

"Ok, Auntie Abbs.", AJ said, running back to the bedroom. A few moments later, she came out leading a sleepy Caty by the hand. Abby bent down to pick the little one up.

"Thanks AJ."

"You're welcome.", the little girl replied. Abby kissed her little girl on the forehead and then signed to her,

"Are you ready to watch the ball drop in Times Square?" Caty just shook her head and lay on her mother's shoulder, clutching her favorite doll, Karina. At that moment, it was time for the count down. Abby sat her little one on the floor with the other kids by the tv. The group shouted out,

"Ten, Nine, Eight,Seven,Six, Five,Four, Three,Two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Then the kids blew on noise makers and everyone cheered. Hugs and kisses were exchanged all around as everyone celebrated. Everyone ,that is, except for Caty. The little angel was now fast asleep under the coffee table. So much for her celebration.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. It just came to mind last night at work. Please remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget. But please be constructive AND kind. I will not have time tomorrow to write the next chapter of Unspoken Rule so that will be posted on New year's day. Catch ya later! Thanks for reading! Happy New year, Ya'll!**


End file.
